Nuevo Amanecer
by Zoroak15
Summary: Issei Hyodo habia logrado cumplir su sueño de tener un harem y ahora tenido hijos que son dignos de admirar. Sin embargo en esta historia no sera protagonizada por ninguno de ellos o por su padre, sino por alguien que es despreciado por los pecados que su raza cometió. Esta sera la aventura de Meliodas, el que intentara cambia el destino de su raza, los Diablos. OC x Harem
1. Prologo

**Hola gente de fanfiction, Aqui con una historia en esta plataforma.**

**Este es el prologo y soy malo haciendolo, pero espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**High School DxD**

**Nuevo amanecer**

**Prologo**

* * *

Han pasado 3 años después de la Copa Azazel, en todo este tiempo se realizó una misión de rescate para ayudar a todos los lideres y soldados que se habían quedado dentro del sello del Trihexa.

La misión era la mas peligrosa y de sencillo no tenia de nada, pero el grupo DxD tras un duro y extensivo entrenamiento consiguieron la fuerza y el poder suficiente parar socorrer y liberar a todos los que había para después aplicar una versión mejorada del sello.

La misión fue un éxito, ninguna víctima, ningún herido, todos los líderes de cada mitología y soldados rescatados, y el Trihexa exitosamente sellado.

Después de la misión, las alegrías no se esperaron.

La hermosa heredera, novia del poderoso Dragon de la verdad ardiente, Rias Gremory lloro al ver su hermano, Sirzechs, de nuevo después de unos largos 3 años sin la presencia de su Onii-sama, ciertamente ella extrañaba que el la avergonzara con su actitud de siscon.

La esposa de Sirzechs, Grayfia Lucifuge, al ver su esposo frente de ella, su "modo maid" se quebró al instante y rápidamente abrazo a su esposo y descargando todo su dolor por la ausencia de su amado pelirrojo. Aunque el abrazo de Grayfia era doloroso para Sirzechs debido a lo fuerte que era.

La alegría de los Gremory por el regreso de sus seres queridos era algo que pasaría.

Cabe decir que el regreso de otros lideres no fueron la excepción.

Como por ejemplo la reaccion de Sona Sitri de la cual se lanzo de inmediato al ver su hermana, algo ironico ya que se penso que Serafall iba a lanzarse hacia su hermana.

Aunque bueno todo es felicidad para muchos.

Si bien el regreso de los lideres fue algo que alegro a muchos, tambien hubo gente que se frustro por eso, debido a los planes podria haber realizado por la ausencia.

Dejando de lado de eso

Habia paz, una paz que duraría mucho ¿verdad?

Pues desafortunadamente la paz no duraría.

Nuevos problemas surgieron que hicieron que el Inframundo cambiara.

Resulta que una especie nunca vista en ninguna mitología o leyenda, estas en general no tenia una apariencia en común. Habia algunos que tenian la apariencia humanoide, como el demonio promedio, sin embargo las alas de aquellos seres eran mas grandes, tenia un forma mas esquelética y lo rodeaba una extraña aura oscura. Otros ejemplares de esta especie eran mas grandes, unos tenían la piel oscura, otros la piel gris, azul, verde, plateada, naranja, etc.

Aquellos seres se auto-proclamaban como "demonios" pero para evitar confusiones, fueron clasificados como "Diablos"

Los Diablos tenia una especie de sistema de magia del cual era muy compleja para los demonios, podian hacer magias poderosas como el fuego infernal oscuro del cual era muy peligroso, el uso de magia de resurrección de almas, ataques a velocidades absurdamente altas, poderosas maldiciones, manipulacion de su propia aura, etc.

Las intenciones de los Diablos no eran las mejores ya que ellos querian sacar a la fuerza a los demonios del Inframundo.

Un dia, un enorme ejercito de Diablos invadieron los territorios Gremory, Sitri, Agares, Astaroth, Glasya-Labolas, Phoenix. Despues fueron otros territorios con ejercitos mas pequeños.

Obviamente el gobierno demoniaco no iba a permitir esto y desplegó al ejercito en los territorios mencionados, tambien hubo apoyo de los angeles caidos y de los angeles del cielo.

Pero hubo un problema y era que solo enviaron tropas con poder medio y alto, y en las batallas que se enfrentaron los ejercitos, siempre salian victoriosos los diablos.

Los diablos tenian una poderosas armas vivientes, los "Albion" eran diablos tan altos como un edificio del tamaño del Empire State, estos seres tenian dos tipos.

Los tipo tanque que eran albion enormes de los cuales tenian un enorme poder equivalente al de un demonio de clase suprema de alto nivel. La enorme fuerza que los Albion tenia era tal, que rompian cualquier tipo de defensa mágica que hacia algun soldado en un intento de sobrevivir.

El otro de tipo eran los albion de gran poder magico, eran mas delgados que los tipo tanque y debiles en cuestion de fuerza, pero en magia era otra cosas, ellos podian lanzar una especie de rayo carmesi que vaporizaba todo aquel que se topara con aquella rafaga.

Los Diablos tuvieron una racha de victorias en la invasion, pero eso no duraria por mucho debido a la intervención del grupo anti-terrorista DxD y de los lideres y soldados que estuvieron en el sello del Trihexa, de los cuales ahora son mucho mas fuertes que antes debido a los enfrentamientos que tuvieron contra esa mitica bestia.

El contraataque del inframundo apoyado por el Cielo, Asgard, Olimpo y otra mitologia que vieron como un peligro a los Diablos, hizo que el conflicto terminara en dos semanas.

El resultado fue la victoria de la Alianza, muchos diablos murieron y otros fueron encarcelados. Los cadaveres eran usados para estudiar mas de esa raza.

Cabe decir que lo poco estudiado sobre ellos fue algo que dejo en shock a mucho y atrajo la atencion de muchos cientificos de los cuales ahora querían hacer experimentos para descubrir los secretos que tenian los Diablos.

Sin embargo, esto no fue mas que el comienzo del fin, debido a que la invasion no fue mas que una pequeña probadita de lo que se viene y que duraria por los proximos 5 años.

5 años de una guerra que cambio al Inframundo, una guerra que tenia la misma escala que la Gran Guerra de hace miles de años.

Una guerra provocada por el lider y dios de los Diablos

**El Rey Demonio**

En la guerra, los Diablos lograron doblegar a los demonios, los caídos, los ángeles, y el resto de las tropas de las distinas mitologias.

**Los 10 Mandamientos, **las tropas elite de los Diablos eran 10 seres muy poderosos que su poder era igual al de un Maou, y los hijos del **Rey Demonio, **Zeldris y Estarossa, tenían un poder que rivalizaban a los Super demonios, Sirzechs Lucifer y Ajuka Beelzebub, ademas de eso que cada **Mandamiento **tenia un poder molesto que podrían matarte o maldecirte.

Ademas de las ordenes de los Diablos como: **Los 6 Caballeros Negros, Brigada del destripador, Brigada pacifista, Orden purgadora, Los Ejecutadores, Los cruzadores.** Ademas de un montón mas que, a pesar de ser mas débiles que los **10 Mandamientos, **los lideres de aquellas ordenes tenían un poder enorme rivalizando de los demonios de clase suprema.

Ciertamente la guerra iba a terminar con la victoria de los Diablos, si no fuera porque un miembro importante se rebelo.

"¡A partir de ahora se comienza la rebelion contra usted, padre!" Zeldris el **Mandamientos de la Piedad **se rebelo contra su raza y ahi fue donde comenzo el declive de la guerra a los Diablos.

El y junto un gran puñado de Diablos se unieron al ejercito de las Facciones y apoyaron a esta dando informacion sobre las debilidades de los Dibalos y como enfrentarse a cada **Mandamiento.**

Y no solo eso, la balanza cambio mas aun a favor de los defensores (Facciones y mitologias) por la participacion de personas que en el pasado eran enemigos de todos.

Un claro y sorprendente ejemplo que para los mas cercanos a la esposa del Maou Lucifer, era que el hermano menor de Grayfia Lucifuge, Euclid Lucifuge, se ARREPINTIÓ de todo lo que hizo en el pasado.

El Lucifuge acepto al gobierno actual del Inframundo e intento de tener una mejor relacion con su cuñado y lo logro. Aunque no falto una que otra pelea con Sirzechs debido a su personalidad de siscon, que por cierto redujo basta la obsesión hacia su hermana, pero se llevaban bien o era algo parecido.

Euclid en el campo de batalla, era el terror para los Diablos debido a su extraño poder que tenia la forma de garras.

Esas garras que tenia Euclid era la version demoniaca de los **Loginus**, **Malebranche o Garras del Mal. **Doce de ellas existian y fue una sorpresa para el gobierno del Inframundo que esas armas no se supieran de su existencia desde el fin de la Guerra civil.

Euclid tuvo esas armas gracias a un integrante de la rama secundaria de unos clanes que fueron fieles a los Maou originales, el Clan Nebiros.

Ciertamente hubo mas casos similares, pero para no alargar mucho, la traicion de Zeldris fue algo que condeno a los Diablos a la derrota.

Las razones de Zeldris de traicionar a su raza eran muy entendibles, el no veia al **Rey Demonio **como su lider y menos como un padre, se habia enterado de que el no le importaba realmente a su raza sino que a el mismo.

Ese pensamiento fue transmitido a muchos Diablos que al pensarlo un poco tenia logica y sentido, el sentimiento de revolucion y libertad desperto en muchos.

Casi al final de la guerra, el **Rey Demonio **por primera vez apareció en el campo de batallar.

Era grande, 50 metros de alto, con una armadura negra de gran blindaje, una enorme espada que apenas era la mitad de su portador, y sobretodo una absurda energia oscura que lo rodeaba en forma de capa.

**El Rey Demonio **resulto ser alguien muy poderoso, de hecho era mas poderoso que el propio Shiva. El poder de aquel dios era tan grande, que Sirzechs uso su **Verdadera Forma** a su maximo poder, algo que nunca antes lo ha hecho, el poder de Sirzechs junto con los poderes al máximo de sus amigos de la infancia Ajuka, Serafall y Falbium, se unieron contra el dios maligno invasor.

Sin embargo no fueron solo los **Cuatro Grandes Reyes demonio** que fueron contra el, se unio Hyodo Issei junto con su rival, Vali Lucifer, Michael y sus hermanos y un puñado de angeles con el poder de arcangeles, Azazel y sus compañeros, Odin junto con el pabellón de dioses Asgardianos, el grupo anti-terrorista DxD, y tambien se unió los **Mas Fuertes **de los cuales estaba Shiva, Indra y hasta el propio Hades, quien vio realmente como una amenaza al **Rey Demonio**.

Con esos esfuerzos, el **Rey Demonio **y sus fuerzas fueron derrotados y sellados con el mismo sello aplicado al Trihexa.

La guerra termino, 5 años de conflicto finalizaron y una epoca de paz iba a surgir.

Los Diablos que se rebelaron contra su lider recibio el apoyo del gobierno demoniaco y el reconocimiento de las facciones.

Sin embargo el rencor y el odio de la guerra no termino, no se olvidaron los crimenes de los Diablos y una ola de odio fue hacia ellos. Los Diablos sintiendo el racismo y discriminacion hecha por los demonios, tuvieron que esconder sus indentidades y disfrazarse como demonios para no ser atacados, la mayoria hizo eso.

Otros simplemente se largaron del inframundo y decidieron explorar el mundo que una vez quisieron conquistar, otros simplemente escaparon junto con una amante que consiguio despues de la guerra, otros simplemente desaparecieron.

Zeldris quien fue el cabecilla de la rebelion, actualmente esta trabajando con los demonios y tiene una buena relacion con los Maou, lo poco que se sabe de su vida personal es que actualmente esta saliendo con una vampiro de la facción Camilla.

No se sabe que pasara con los Diablos, si el rencor y el odio hará que resurja otro conflicto o que haya un perdon por sus pecados, no se sabe.

Solo el tiempo lo dira. . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola todos, Soy Zoroak15 y hoy traigo una historia de DxD**

**En esta historia estara ambientada en el futuro de High School DxD donde han pasado entre 10-15 años despues de la Guerra de los Dragones Malignos y la Copa Azazel.**

**Esta historia sera protagonizada por alguien que no es hijo de Issei o el propio Issei.**

**Esta fic tendra elementos parecidos al de Nanatzu no Taizai ya que vieron que los demonio, o en este caso los Diablos son casi igual a los demonios de esa serie, pero la diferencia es que intentare ser mas variado y hare que estos sean mas poderosos.**

**De hecho el Rey Demonio sera muy OP, tanto que su poder rivaliza con el de Great Red.**

**El protagonista se llamara Meliodas, pero este Meliodas va a ser muy diferente al Meliodas pecado. Aunque la perversion de ambos sera casi igual, aunque el de esta historia sera mas timido al ser halagado por alguien quiere mucho.**

**Bueno sin mas que decir de la historia para no aurrinarla.**

**Me despido y que les vaya bien.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	2. Capitulo 1: Mi nombre es Meliodas

**Hola gente**

**Quiero traer el primer capitulo de este fic. **

**Veremos el dia a dia del protagonista en un mundo donde la paz entre las razas existía pero que había una gran discriminación hacia la raza del prota, también veremos como entablara una buena relación con los hijos del Sekiryuutei mas fuerte de la historia asi como que algunas hijas se interesen en el, su evolución en personidad, actitud, experiencia, poder y mas. **

**Bueno no digo mas, no quiero spoilear todo lo que quiero hacer en el fic.**

**Comencemos de una vez. . .**

* * *

**High School DxD**

**Nuevo amanecer**

**Capitulo 1: Mi nombre es Meliodas**

* * *

Han pasado varios años despues de la guerra de los Diablos. Issei Hyoudou, heroe del Inframundo, el Sekiryuutei mas fuerte y una existencia imposible por su carne del mismo Great Red y tener el poder del Infinito y de los sueños, por fin cumplio su sueño de tener un harem.

Con la convivencia entre el y su harem de hermosas mujeres de varias razas, el tuvo hijos, muchos hijos y estos demostraron ser muy poderosos y talentosos, algunos heredaron personalidades heroicas, otros timidas, orgullosas y dignas de admirar.

Ellos junto con los hijos de los amigos de Issei, son la esperanza del mundo sobrenatural. Pero que pasaria si alguien muy lejano al linaje del Sekiryuutei, alguien que es despreciado por los pecados de su raza, alguien que es diferente a todos.

Ya veremos que cosas sucedera a este joven perteneciente a una raza despreciada, un joven que sera admirado y odiado hasta por los propios dioses, aquel joven que es hijo de **El . . . . .**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ven Meliodas. . ." Serafall Leviatan, una de los Ocho grandes Maou, llevaba de su mano a un pequeño niño de cabello rubios como el sol. . .ese pequeño se le veia desnutrido, sucio, algo enfermo y muy golpeado. . .con una expresion sin emociones pero que para los ojos de la Maou habia dentro del niño tristeza, miedo y desconfianza. . .y parecia que aquel niño no conocia lo que era reir o lo que era la felicidad "Este es tu nuevo hogar"

La Maou señalo a un enorme castillo, uno del cual los propietarios no son mas que los mismísima familia que lidera el Clan Sitri desde hace mucho tiempo.

El infante no dijo nada y simplemente asintio con su cabeza. . . a pesar de que sentía una enorme desconfianza hacias las personas en general porque ello lo trataban como esocoria. . .ella. . .la mujer que lo salvo de esos sujetos con capa. . .parece confiable y sentia algo extraño cada vez que la veia a pesar de que solo hace unos momentos la conoció. . .aunque tenia una personalidad algo rara pero no le disgustaba.

"Hija llegas tarde" De las escaleras, aparecio una mujer de cabellos negros como Serafall, ella era Lady Sitri o Sylphiarn Sitri y vestia ropas de esas que una persona millonaria usaria. . .aunque no era tan exageradas "¿Donde estabas. . .? Oh. . .ese niño" Ella lo mira fijamente y ve algo que la impacta "¡¿Acaso es. . .?!"

"Si madre, este pequeño el que te hable. . . .el que tanto quiere el Concejo para. . . ya sabes que cosas le quieren hacer" Sylphiarn miro con tristeza al pequeño. . .se acerco al pequeño y le sonrio. . .Meliodas miro eso raro. . .no sabia por que pero le gustaba "Hola pequeño. . .¿Como te llamabas?"

". . . .Meliodas. . . ." El niño hablo en susurro timido pero ellas sonrieron

"Hola Meliodas, mi nombre es Sylphiarn y desde ahora sere tu mama"

"Meli-tan. . .¿Puedo llamarte asi?. Mi nombre es Serafall y a desde ahora sere tu linda hermanita mayor"

Meliodas no habia dicho y simplemente se voltea para que ellas no lo vean, el niño hizo algo que penso que nunca volveria hacer. . .llorar

Meliodas lloro como un niño, lloro por todo, por tristeza, por dolor, por miedo y por felicidad.

Sylphiarn. . .su ya ahora mama lo abraza

"Se que sufriste mucho, pero a partir de ahora no sufriras. . .despues de todo soy tu madre ¿No?" Ella carga a Meliodas como si fuera un bebe "Ven, vamos a conocer a tu padre y tus otras hermanas"

Meliodas no dijo y simplemente se acurruco el pecho de su nueva madre. . .algo le decia de que a partir de ahora todo iba a cambiar.

"Por cierto Meli-chan ¿Cuantos años tienes?" La pregunta de su ahora nueva hermana mayor hizo que Meliodas la mire y estirara su mano para mostrar 5 dedos

"Meliodas tiene 5 años"

La respuesta del pequeño dejo sorprendidas a las dos

"¿En serio? pense que tenia como 2 años y. . ." Serafall ve que su ahora nuevo hermanito lo mira con una cara graciosa pero tierna de molestia

"A Meliodas no le gusta que lo molesten porque solo es mas pequeño que los otros niños"

Las dos se miran entre si para despues reirse un poco, su nuevo hijo/hermanito iba hacer mas animado las cosas en la familia Sitri. . . .

* * *

Ha pasado tiempo desde que Meliodas fue adoptado por los Sitri. Durante ese transcurso Meliodas poco a poco se abrio emocionalmente y se gano el cariño de su familia y de otros demonios que tenian una relacion profunda con los Sitri.

Meliodas y su relacion entre sus hermanas era la mejor, con Serafall se llevaba perfecto pero Meliodas no sabia es que gracias a el un sentimiento brocon desperto en la Maou y eso podria molestarlo en un futuro. . . .¿O tal vez no?. Con Sona se llevaba bien y aunque era estricta a veces y a veces la sacaba de quicio, se querian los dos.

Con Neid Sitri quien era su hermana mayor solo por un año fue complicado que ella lo aceptara en la familia por ver que el niño se robara tanto la atencion de sus padres y hermanas. Ella lo trataba mal, no lo queria y hasta a veces la atacaba con un gran poder magico, algo sorprendente para la edad de la niña pero eso se esperaba debido a que Neid nacio como una demonio irregular, esos demonios que son comúnmente llamados como los Super Demonios. Ella junto con la hija del Maou Lucifer Venerolina Gremory eran demonios inregulares.

Sin embargo, debido a un incidente donde Meliodas quedo gravemente herido por salvar a su hermana Neid, ella sintio una enorme culpa y la personalidad egoista que la niña tenia hasta ahora cambio radicalmente. Desde ese momento Neid no se despegaba de Meliodas donde ella intentaba mostrar todo el amor y arrepentimiento que tenia hacia su hermanito, aunque sabiendo que el la habia perdonado por todo eso.

Aunque gracias a ese incidente Meliodas supo la razon del porque lo odiaban cuando mostraba su poder demoniaco, era un Diablo. Pero eso no le importaba, aunque se llevo la sorpresa de que el tuviera algo que era imposible debido a que no era humano o no tenia algo de humanidad. . . .tenia una Sacred Gear, una Sacred Gear que podria considerarse como nueva. Eso trajo el interes de cierto caido amante de las Sacred Gears pero eso es tema aparte.

Meliodas aprendio muchas cosas, aprendio a leer y contar mejor gracias a su madre, aprendio a escribir, matematicas, cultura, historia de las facciones, del inframundo, de la Gran Guerra de las tres Facciones, de la Guerra Civil y de la alianza, idiomas tanto demonios como humanos. Tambien le enseñaron etiqueta, modales, bailar, hablar como es y todo eso para no quedar mal ante los nobles.

Meliodas a los 7 años cumplidos empezó a entrenar su cuerpo, mente y poder. Primero intento fortalecer fisicamente con con abdominales, flexiones, sentadilla, correr varios kilometros, alzar pesar, mover grandes rocas, etc. El chico no sabe cuantas veces se ha roto un brazo o una pierna por excederse algunas veces pero no rendia a pesar de las limitaciones de su cuerpo tan pequeño. En la magia, Meliodas logros con esfuerzo tener un control sobre la magia acuatica, podia hacer dragones de agua pero no al mismo nivel de su hermana Sona. Tenia tambien un dominio con su poder demoniaco osea su oscuridad pero era hasta cierto limite, limite que si cruzaba tendria grandes poderes a cambio de que su personalidad se vuelva oscura.

De todas formas el chico tuvo un sin fin de cosas en su niñez, conocio mucha gente de la cual se llevaba muy bien y tenia una amistad, otros que Meliodas detestaba y le desagradaba, otros que admiraba, otros que les parecia raros o aterradores como cierto vampiro del cual era el hombre mas valiente que haya conocido, etc.

Meliodas habia crecido, ahora tenia trece años y dejo que su cabello creciera hasta que le llegara a la mitad de su espalda, aunque ahora era un chico que estaba apunto de entrar en su adolecencia, su estatura y rasgos lo hacian confundir con un niño de 10 años, algo que hizo que tuviera un complejo de estatura.

El mayor logro del chico es ser parte de la nobleza de su hermana por un ofrecimiento que ella le hizo a el, no sabia el por que ella lo eligio pero acepto. Despues de todo la nobleza Leviatan esta hecha por demonios con poderes monstruosos, y el hecho de que hiciera parte era un honor. El es la ultima pieza, el es un **[Peon] **por cuatro piezas.

Actualmente estudia en la Academia Kouh en Kouh y este es el momento donde vivira situaciones y momentos interesante, donde dependiendo de sus acciones asi como las acciones de los demas, determinara el camino de aquel que tiene una relacion profunda con aquel ser que le dio tanto problemas a los mas poderosos, hasta al mismísimo **Dragon de la Verdad Ardiente. . .**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Meliodas, el chico que tiene trece años pero que parece tener diez estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su habitacion hasta que. . .

"¡Meli-chan a levantarse! ¡Hoy es un grandioso dia para ir a la escuela!" Neid Sitri, una linda chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules quien era la hermana mayor de Meliodas por un año estaba encima del chico quien tan solo queria dormir.

"¡Quitate de encima! ¡Pesas mucho!" Meliodas reclamo debajo en sabanas

Neid hace un lindo puchero de molestia y de inmediato salta y cuando cae, golpea al chico

"¡GUHHH!" El chico hace un gemido de dolor

La chica sonrie al ver que pudo castigar a su hermanito por decirle gorda

"Es por decirme que soy pesada. Para tu informacion mi figura es sorprendente para mi edad y mi peso es de una persona saludable" Neid le reclamaba estan en horcajadas del chico

Meliodas la ignora vuelve a arroparse haciendo que Neid se moleste

"¡¿Otra vez vas a dormir?!" Exclamo Neid mientras jalaba las sabanas "¡Despierta!¡Despierta!¡Meli-chan despierta!¡Despierta!¡Despierta!¡Despie. . .!"

"Corre. . . Neid. . ." Susurro Meliodas con voz "enferma" haciendo que Neid se detuviera "Huye antes de que sea tarde. . ."

"¿Meli-chan que pasa?" La chica pregunta de forma preucupada

Meliodas debajo de las sabanas sonrie maliciosamente

"Tu lindo y pequeño Meli-chan fue infectado por el virus "si no tengo unos 10 minutos de sueño, castigare a mi linda hermanita mayor" o en otras palabras, fui infectado por el Virus T"

Neid suda frio y se aleja rapidamente

"¡N-No puede ser!"

"¡Corre Neid! Mientras todavia tenga el control del virus antes de qu-GUH"

"¡Meli-chan!"

"¡Huye!"

"¡¿Pero que te pasara?!"

"No te preucupes. . .tu seguridad es mas importante"

"Pero si huyo ¿Quien cuidara a Meli-chan?"

Meliodas no dijo nada solo se desarropo, la mirada del chico estaba tapada por los flequillos rubios de su cabello, el chico poco a poco suba su cabeza hasta que hace una mirada aterradora y sombria

"¡GROARRRRRRR!"

"¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Neid grito del miedo y huyo de la habitacion

La vista de Meliodas persiguio adonde huyo Neid, su mirada cambio a una mas calmada, los ojos de color verde esmeralda estan calmados.

"...*Sigh*...Dame un respiro" Meliodas se levanta y se prepara para ir a la escuela

Despues de un rato bajo las escaleras de la casa donde vive teniendo puesto el uniforme de secundaria de la Academia Kuoh.

"Yawn~..." El chico bostezaba mientas llegaba a la sala de la casa "¿Eh?" El nota que Neid estaba detras de unos muebles temblando del miedo en pose fetal ¿En serio se asusto por algo ridiculo como el Virus T?

Meliodas sonrie malevolamente y lentamente camina hasta donde esta Neid hasta estar detras de ella

"¡RAAAAWRRRRR!"

"¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Meliodas hizo el acto inmaduro de asustar a su hermana, aunque tambien es inmaduro de que ella le creyera una historia como esa

Meliodas ya teniendo su pequeña venganza por el golpe de su onee-chan, el acaricio la cabeza de Neid

Ella vio que Meliodas tenia la mirada cariñosa que ella le dirigia a ella, el rostro de la joven pelinegra era de calma pero despues cambio a una de molestia y de inmediato empezo a jalar las mejillas del rubio

"¡No me asustes de esa manera otra vez! ¡¿Oistes?!"

Meliodas simplemente sonrio...

* * *

En la prestigiosa Academia Kuoh, dos jovenes estaban teniendo una conversacion, era Meliodas con un chico que es casi mayor que el.

"Meliodas eres tan inmaduro en hacerle eso a tu hermana"

Un joven apuesto de 14 años miraba a Meliodas de forma seria

"Lo dice el que huye cada que vez que ve a su hermana cerca" Comento el rubio

"B-Bueno e-eso es d-diferente" La mirada seria del chico desparecio a una de vergüenza mientras que los ojos rojos del chico miraban a otra parte y con su mano jugaba con sus cabellos plateados con toques negros.

Aquel chico era Edwin Yoshikare, el mejor amigo de Meliodas y tambien el primero el que tuvo una amistad con Meliodas cuando tenias apenas 5 años

"Tu sabes que onee-sama es parecida a tio Sirzechs. . .aunque tu no te salvas, tus dos hermanas son mas intensas que la mia" Dijo Edwin con una mirada acusadora

"Eso no me molesta, de hecho me gusta que mi mimen y me abrazen" Respondia Meliodas con calma

Mientras ambos chicos conversaban, son interceptados por Neid

"¡Meli-chan! ¡Mi lindo Meli-chan, tu hermana mayor esta triste debido a que se debe alejar de su pequeño hermanito! ¡Ven abraza a tu lin. . .AUCH! ¡Edwin sueltame!"

Edwin sujeta y con una cara estoica que hace recordar a cierta mujer de cierto siscon

"Por peticion de Sona-sama me pidio que debo detenerte antes de hacer un acto que ponga en ridiculo tu reputacion y la reputacion de sus cercanos" Edwin arrastro a una Neid que hacia un berrinche por eso

Meliodas miraba eso con una sonriza forzada

"Al parecer Edwin heredo algunas cosas de Grayfia-sama...como sea debo llegar a mi salon a tiempo"

Antes de que se fuera, el sintio como algo agarraba la manga de su uniforme, el chico voltea a ver quien era y sonrie al ver aquella persona

"Elizabeth"

Elizabeth era un chica de la misma edad de Meliodas y como la mayoria de las amistades y familiares (En ley) cercanos suyos era mas alta, de cabello plateado con reflejos verdosos, unos lindos ojos azules que siempre acompañaban ese rostro inocente y timidez que aveces sonrojaba al chico por la ternura que le causaba.

Ella lo miraba con una expresion timida, la misma que conoce desde los 6 años

"M-Meliodas-san. . .l-las clases e-estan apunto de... e-empezar..." Elizabeth hablaba en voz baja que era dificil de escuchar para cualquier persona, pero no habia problemas para Meliodas

"Claro, ven" El chico respondio tomando la mano de la chica

Ella se sonrojo fuertemente pero no hizo nada y simplemente dejo que el la llevara a su salon

Al llegar al salon ambos jovenes vieron que aun no estaba el profesor asi que se relajaron

Elizabeth se sento en su puesto que estaba a dos pupitres a la derecha de Meliodas

Meliodas fue hacia su pupitre solo para ver que la mesa estaba sentada alguien

"Kurobara...¿podrias darme mi pupitre, por favor?"

Kurobara Toujou una chica de cabellos negros y ojos avellana miraba a Meliodas con una sonrisa

"Ara, Meliodas-chin llego ¿Como te va?" Saludo la chica mientras se acostaba en la mesa

"Estoy bien Kurobara, gracias...ahora por favor ¿Me puedes dar mi puesto?" Exigio Meliodas

"Umm dejame pensarlo. . . .no quiero" Meliodas se molesta pero solo hace un puchero tierno debido a sus rasgos faciales "Es broma, no hagas una cara tan linda como esa, si quieres que me vaya entonces lo hare" La chica mira burlonamente al chico mientras se quitaba de ahi

Meliodas solo bufe y se siente, a veces se apenaba por las expresion que aveces hacia

Meliodas para calmarse empezo a contar los numeros primos

_"2, 3, 5, 6, 11, 13. . .¿Acaso soy un villano que quiere reiniciar todo?" _Meliodas sintio que lo miraba de forma penetrante

Meliodas gira un poco su cabeza y ve la persona con la mirada penetrante

_"Ah, es solo Shirayuki"_

Shirayuki Toujou era la hermana gemela de Kurobara aunque la diferencia con ella es el cabello blanco y la mirada seria que casi siempre usaba la chica

Shirayuki al chocar con la vista de Meliodas solo alza su mano con una sonrisa oculta para despues mirar al frente

El maestro llego y las clases empezaron

Una aburridas clases que durarian hasta el mediodía. . .

* * *

"Que clases tan aburridas, aunque son mas sorpotables que una clase con Sona-neechan" Meliodas se rio ante lo que mismo se dijo "Despues de una aburridas clases, Lord Meliodas, decidio tomar un descanzo y esperar que pensara en algo para sacarlo de esta carcel llamada escuela, pero despues siente la presencia de su mejor amigo, Edwin Yoshikare y..."

"¿Por que diablos estas hablando en tercera persona?" Edwin estaba muy confundido

"No lo se" Esa fue la respuesta del chico, aveces se le daban las ganas de hablar en tercera persona y no sabia la razon de esa costumbre

Edwin le toma poca importancia sobre eso y le hace una señal a Meliodas para que lo siga a lo que el chico hace caso

"¿Adonde vamos?" El chico pregunto

"A un lugar donde con solo pisarlo seria un honor completo" Respondio Edwin con animos

Meliodas ve un viejo edificio

"Ese viejo edificio deberian destruirlo, podria lastimar un estudiante y..." Edwin lo mira de forma penetrante "¿Que?"

"Meliodas ¿Eres tonto o te haces?" Meliodas hace un gento de confucion "¿Es en serio? En ese edificio fue donde Rias-nee establecio su base y su club cuando era joven" Edwin miraba al edificio con una pequeña sonrisa "Y ahora Venerolina quiere seguir esos pasos, pero ella quiere miembros por lo que me pidio que trajera a posibles miembros para el club"

"Ya veo...¿Puedo unirme?" Esa pregunta detuvoba Edwin

Edwin mira a Meliodas y lo piensa solo para despues sonreir de forma elegante

"Claro, pero primero hablemos con buchou"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Por supuesto Meliodas-san, de hecho me alegra que quieras unirtenos ya que nadie esta interesado en el club"

Venerolina Gremory era una chica muy linda de la misma edad de Edwin, tenia un hermoso cabello carmesi que se movia un poco debido al viento proveniente de la ventana que estaba abierta y unos lindos ojos de color rojo que matarian de ternura a cualquiera debido a la expresion algo timida de la chica.

"Que bueno estar adentro ¿Deberia llamarte buchou?"

"Eh umm...claro, creo que asi la hacian llamar a mi tia cuando creo su club..." La chica parecia algo confundida pero despues sacude su cabeza y hace una expresión animada o algo parecido "Aunque eso no importa, ahora la presentacion ¡Bienvenido al club de lo oculto Meliodas Shitori, investigamos todo lo relacionado con lo sobrenatural!" Meliodas vio la ironia de eso ya que los tres no tenian nada de humano "¡Soy Venerolina Gremory, la presidenta del club! ¡El joven de aqui se llama Edwin Yoshikare, el vicepresidente del club, espero que los tres llevemos bien y...!" La chica empezo a sonrojarse al recibir la mirada de los dos niños "¡N-No me m-miren de esa manera...es vergonzoso..."

"Perdon, es que estoy algo sorprendido de que mi linda prima se exprese de esa forma" Dijo Edwin mientras se rascaba su cabeza

Meliodas miraba las decoraciones del salon y realmente se parecía a un club relacionado con lo oculto

_"Si que decoraron bien el club"_ Meliodas penso "Y bueno, ya que me uni ¿Que haremos ahora?"

La pregunta de Meliodas hizo que Edwin pensara en que responder

Pero Venerolina se adelante mostrando una foto de una casa abandonada

"Esta casa exploremosla ¿si?" Venerolina tenia una sonrisa timida pero ansiosa, era su primera actividad como club

Meliodas y Edwin se miran entre si por un momento para despues asentir los dos

"Esta bien, no hay problema"

"Lo haremos el sabado por la noche"

El rubio y albino afirmaron que iban a ir

"¡Muy bien! ¡El club de lo oculto tendra su primera expedicion!" La chica exclamo con animos

Meliodas sonrio, queria que ya fuera sabado. Esta exploracion a esa casa no era una mala idea

¿Que podria salir mal?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Sabado, noche**

Tres jovenes estaba en frente de la casa mostrada de la foto, era muy grande, mas que lo demostraba la foto

"Entremos, si sale un extraño pues yo me encargo" Dijo Meliodas

"Si sale un fantasma te pondre un escudo magico y dejare que te ponga detras de mi, enano" Dijo Edwin de foma burlon

Meliodas gruñe un poco sobre eso

"Ni que fueras mas alto que yo"

"Pero hay 5 centimetros"

Y Meliodas que iba a hacer uno de sus largos e "interesantes" debates sobre la estatura, Venerolina lo detiene

"Chicos no peleen, estamos aqui para hacer una exploracion y lo mejor es que nos calmemos. Si un extraño viene hacernos daño entonces me defendere con el poder que herede de mi padres" Dijo Venerolina con algo de orgullo

"Pues en mi caso usare magia si es un ser sobrenatural usare mi poderes magicos, despues de todo en Auros tenia los mejores puestos" Edwin emboza una sonrisa

"Pues yo...solo usare mi poder...ese poder...solo usare mi oscuridad..." Por alguna razon Meliodas estaba algo nervioso e incomodo

Edwin y Venerolina lo entiende, ellos saben que es un Diablo, algo que la mayoria no conocian solo la familia como los Maou asi como algunos amigos del chico sabian lo que era Meliodas

"No te preucupes, tu fuerza es suficiente como para defenderte de cualquiera que intente hacerte daño. Pero no hablemos este tema ¡Hagamos esta exploracion o lo que sea antes de que onee-sama me llame o algo!"

Meliodas se calma y sus labios se curvan un poco hacia arriba

"Es cierto, entremos mejor. Quedense atras mio"

La pelirroja y el albino rodan sus ojos por eso

Y asi los tres entran a esa casa

* * *

**Mientras tanto en la Residencia Shitori**

Neid Shitori, nombre verdadero Neid Sitri estaba acostada en su cama despues de haber tomado en una ducha.

Ella estaba entretenida con su telefono cuando derrepente alguien llama

"Alo" Contesto "Oh, Behe-chan ¿Que tal?" Neid le hablo a la [Reina] de su hermana mayor, Behemot era su nombre

_-Todo bien por aca ojou-sama- _Behemot hablo de una forma respetuosa

"¿Onee-sama esta ahi? Es que quiero hablarle debido a su ausencia, Meliodas y yo la queremos aca" Dijo Neid con una sonrisa esperando noticias

_-Ojou-sama, mi ama ahora mismo anda ocupada y solo la llame ya que tiene una orden del [Archiduque]- _Behemot hizo que Neid perdiera su sonrisa

"¿Y que es?" Neid estaba seria

_-Es una orden de captura hacia un demonio renegado por delitos como traicionar a su amo y revelar informacion secreta, informacion que esta relacionada con el joven amo Meliodas-**  
**_

Neid frunce el ceño, si habia algo que no toleraba es que se metan con SU hermano pequeño

"Behe-chan dime el lugar en donde esta" Ordeno Neid

_-La direccion es...-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**"Huelo algo delicioso, delicioso y...¡Pero que este olor!" **Una voz ronca al parecer encontro algo como si fuera un tesoro **"Este olor es tan fuerte, siento oscuridad pero dentro de esa oscuridad hay algo tan puro como esos malditos angeles"**

En la oscuridad sale unas garras muy filosas, como si fueran cuchillos. Una silueta dueñas de esas garras se movian desde las sombras

**"No se quien sea, pero al parecer encontre mi cena y algo me dice que va a ser la mejor...KUKUKUKU"**

La silueta se muestra a un verdadero monstruo y aterrador, una verdadera pesadilla para cualquiera y sin embargo se estaba metiendo con alguien que puede verse inofensivo por fuera pero por dentro estaba a un verdadero ser de temer...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas del autor**

Hola todos como estan, espero que bien.

Se que han pasado miles de años desde que actualize esta historia, no me acordaba de ella y cuando la lei quize continuarla, estoy lleno de inspiracion.

He leido la novela High School DxD desde que termine su tercera temporada y dejame decirles que me ha gusta, Issei novela esta muy OP, tanto que puede destruir planetas con el poder del [AxA].

Bueno no quiero aurrinarle los interesados de la novela (Aunque ya lo hice)

Esta historia estara ambientada en High School DxD EX, ese spin-off donde Issei tiene hijos con su harem y estos viajan al pasado y esas cosas.

En esta historia habra un viaje al pasado y otras dimensiones y lineas alternas pero esa despues de 100 episodios (Ojala pudiera llegar a ese punto y que les guste la historia).

Pondre algunos personajes de anime que pienso que seran perfectos en el fic, aunque tendra sutiles cambios.

Y bueno antes de irme les dire la estatura del protagonista Meliodas

Meliodas mide 1,40 metros y por eso tiene complejo de estatura ya que Edwin mide 1,45 metros y Neid y Venerolina 1,44 metros. Meliodas sera el mas pequeño entre sus amigos hasta su muerte.

F

**Proximo capitulo: **El Espadachin carmesi

Bueno sin mas que decir, me despido

Chao


End file.
